slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Katheryn Blackadder
Katheryn Blackadder is a Second Life professional wrestler with and President of the Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). She has held the Women's Championship belt, and is a former tag team champion with Paula Wilcox. = Second Life = Second Living and Early Career Katheryn Blackadder first rezzed on September 4, 2007, and quickly made her way to The Shelter, a newbie-friendly hang-out that helps users get their bearings in Second Life. After two months of greeting and helping her fellow newbies, she was offered and accepted the position of Shelter Volunteer. Early in her Second Life, Katheryn identified as a neko, a human female with the ears and tail of a cat. After several months, she was convinced to get a leopard skin to match her spotted ears and tail. At this point, she began crafting the avatar she would call Jungle Kat. While shopping for a furry run animation, she happened across body-building animations. Inspiration struck, and a quick search for wrestling led her to the DCWF, known at that time as Second Life Championship Wrestling (SLCW) Although Katheryn knew very little about professional wrestling, her eagerness to learn helped propel her standing in the SLCW. Within a couple weeks of joining, she was asked to be the ring announcer at a match at the Horse & Biscuit, a pub owned by former Women's Champion Horses Morrisey. Her official in-ring debut was at the SLCW's PPV event April Fools, Hardcore Rules against soon-to-be Women's Champion Misaki Yumako. This event was originally scheduled for April 5, 2008, but due to a Second Life outage was postponed until April 6. Katheryn demonstrated the same kind of willingness to help other new wrestlers while learning herself that she'd shown at The Shelter, and was soon asked by management to be the Head Trainer. As the popularity of the SLCW grew and the number of applicants increased, she helped impliment the application process to screen potential wrestlers. In-ring, Katheryn considers herself a tweener. Despite using what many consider heel moves (eg, the Eye Rake, the Snake Eyes), she adheres to a 'code of honor' that won't let her cheat by using weapons, earning her the monicker the White Knight. Furthermore, though many of her fellow wrestlers consider her a heel, she has a large fan following cheering her on, made up primarily of friends from The Shelter. When Rude Spyker of the champion tag-team Devastation, Inc. was suspended, Katheryn took his place beside Paula Wilcox and together they successfully defended the title twice. Real Life Set-Back On July 31, 2008, the person behind the avatar became gravely ill causing Katheryn Blackadder to take an extended leave of absence. By December 2008, she began retraining, eager to get back in the ring and restart her career. Women's Championship Title Before Katheryn's leave of absence, Misaki Yumako had held the title and was Katheryn's primary in-ring rival. During her absence, however, the title had changed hands, and Sini Nubalo was the reigning title holder when Katheryn made her return to the ring. A new in-ring rivalry began, culminating in Katheryn winning the women's title at the SLCW's one-year anniversary PPV Wrestlefest on February 7, 2009. On this day, she was also inducted into the SLCW's Hall of Fame, along with fellow wrestler and "Hardcore Master" Waroop Bravin. It was announced at the March 7, 2009, PPV Retaliation that Linden Lab would not permit the organization to continue to call itself Second Life Championship Wrestling, or use the initials SLCW. Rejecting Linden Lab's suggested names, the organization settled on its current name: Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF). Behind the scenes, Katheryn was promoted to Head of Marketing, as well as organizer of exhibition matches. Current Status In late April 2009, creator, owner, and animator of the DCWF Alpin Criss departed the organization. Eric Stuart picked up the mantle as Chairman, and the organization literally rebuilt from the ground up, building a new arena and creating its own HUD-based wrestling system and animations. Katheryn was promoted to Vice President and Head of Training. The DCWF reopened its doors on Sept. 12, 2009. At its first post-hiatus PPV "Apocalypse" on October 3, 2009, Katheryn lost the women's championship title to her former tagteam partner Paula Wilcox. On April 24, 2010, Eric Stuart resigned from the DCWF, and Katheryn accepted the position of President of the DCWF. She also continues to head the training department. The DCWF is currently housed in the Ophydian Colosseum in the Ophydian sim. = Outside the DCWF = Katheryn continues to volunteer at the Shelter and hosts SecondFortune (a Wheel of Fortune-type game) every Sunday at 6:00 pm SL time. On June 6, 2009, Katheryn was crowned Second Runner-Up in the Miss Tropic Hawaiian 2009 pageant, a fundraiser for the Compassionate Coalition. Katheryn is also a performer with KG Shine Productions. = In Wrestling = Finishing move The Kat Bottom (Side Slam, aka Dwayne Johnson's Rock Bottom) 2008-present Championships and Accomplishments DCWF Women's Championship (February-October 2009) DCWF Hall of Fame (Class of 2009) DCWF Tag Team Championship (with Paula Wilcox) (Devastation Inc.) (2008)